


Don't Share Me

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jealous, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Steve is also jealous, and just wants attention, from billy, possessive!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve's at a party and finds Billy looking far too tempting. Jealousy peaks when Billy kisses a girl in a game of Spin the Bottle. So Steve decides to do something about it.With the prompt: “You’re mine. I don’t share.”





	Don't Share Me

The party was in full swing. Teens in a half-drunk state danced and ground against anyone willing and close enough. Music thumped through the walls of the house, plastic cups littering the lawn and corners.

Steve weaved his way through the crowd. It was late. So late, he was sure half the street was only awake because of the party’s noise. He held a drink in his hand. 

It was warm and had lost its appeal really, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to let go of the cup. It gave him a grounding feeling to have something in his hands. 

He knocked into a few people as he passed. Curses and mutters were shot at him, but he was too drunk to really care. Too light on his feet. 

He’d been here for awhile now. Had seen the moment the party had begun to pick up. 

It had happened when a large crowd arrived, swarming through the doors, leading way to the main attraction that was Billy Hargrove.

The boy was sporting a leather jacket, a very thin and _very_ open shirt underneath. His too-tight jeans leaving an imprint in Steve’s mind. 

_God_.

He’d been looking at Billy any chance he could get. Moments where the blond was refilling himself a drink; dancing around on a table; playing with some girls hair, things like that.

You see, Steve was in a bit of a predicament. 

Ever since Billy had apologised to him, told him what he’d done was shitty and didn’t have anything to do with him - the best apology he was ever gonna get from Billy, really - they’d been, friendly.

Quick banter here and there, comments in class, looks exchanged between halls, and Steve was quick to realise that when you were on Billy’s good side, he was very touchy. He’d been shocked at first, when Billy would casually place his hand on Steve’s back while they walked together or when he placed his hand on his thigh one afternoon when they’d been smoking on the back bleachers.

It never went more than that. Nothing more than small, simple touches. Although, the ghost of the warm and solid presence of Billy’s hands on him was what kept Steve awake during most nights. 

So yeah, Steve was, more or less, fucked. He was gone for the blond. The little moments they shared, the constant contact between them was making him go crazy. Because it just made him want more of the boy.

So there he now sat, sprawled out on a couch holding a now-stale drink, fantasising about _Billy_, of all people. The boy in question wasn’t too far away from him. Sitting on the carpeted floor of the room in a circle with other teens.

Steve could make out the bottle spinning amongst them, before it landed on Billy. He heard the sound of a girl squealing. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

Billy, not having seen Steve yet, pulled the girl in for kiss. It was closed mouth and over before it even started, but it made Steve’s blood pump. 

_He wanted that_.

He wanted to pull Billy in and have away with him, not caring about who was around as they made do with themselves.

As though hearing his thoughts, Billy’s eyes met his. Bright blue shocked him to his core. He held the blond’s gaze before a soft voice drew him out of it. 

Glancing over to his right, he saw some girl - Vicki? Tiffany? - sitting beside him, eyeing him up and down as she asked him something again. He couldn’t make out what she was saying, still in a haze from _Billy_. But she was right there, openly wanting him and leaning in closer.

Sparing a glance at Hargrove, who was watching him with hooded eyes, Steve tipped back the contents of his cup into his mouth and drew what’s-her-name into a messy kiss. 

She was more than happy to reciprocate, hands tightening on his shoulders as she mouthed at him. Steve, enjoying the little release of kissing someone, kept his gaze locked on Billy as he kissed.

Hargrove’s face dropped open with surprise before it morphed into a dangerous look. He watched Steve for one second, two, and then got up. He walked past him, inclining his head to the front door before he made his way out of the party.

Steve, groaning into the kiss, pulled away from the girl. She stared at him, breathy and confused.

Getting up, Steve gave her a wry smile. “Thanks.”

Leaving the girl to fend for herself, he strolled out the door, peering around the dark corners in search of the boy who he was really interested in. 

He found Billy leaning against the back wall, an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips. 

“Hey.” He called, walking towards him. 

“Hey.” He didn’t glance over to look at Steve. Steve stood in front of him and plucked the unlit cigarette from his mouth, placing it inside his own.

“You wanted to talk?” Steve had a mischievous grin on his face, like he knew exactly what Billy wanted them to talk about. Billy raised a brow at him, the only sign of a reaction the simmering anger in his eyes.

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, pretty boy.” He flashed his teeth at Steve in a bared smile. “Thought you were getting comfy with your friend over there.”

Steve shrugged, leaning in a little closer into Billy’s space. “It was more for a release, you know? I have a _really_ good imagination.” He threw subtlety to the wind as he winked at the blond, letting the cigarette drop from his lips. “So I had to make do.”

Billy was shoved him in the chest lightly. “That what you call it?”

Steve, after the so many times he’d been told, planted his feet as Billy glared at him. “Yeah, it is. A release. It was convenient and she was there. I don’t know why you’re getting so defensive about this.” 

Next thing he knew, he was being slammed against the brick wall of the house. He grunted at the impact on his back. Billy pressed into him, their body touching in all the right places. Steve looked at him, holding back a smile.

Billy was leaning into his face with heat. “Let me tell you something, pretty boy.” He moved his face to Steve’s neck and raked his teeth over sensitive skin. Steve gasped a little at the feeling. “You’re mine. I don’t share. Understand?”

Now the smile was blooming on Steve’s face.

So, that proved Billy was into him.

He brushed a curl away from Billy’s forehead, acting nonchalant. “Mm... a bit bleary around the details.” He winked at the blond. “Might have to clear that up for me.”

Billy’s pupils were blown wide, the blue in his eyes eaten away with lust and hunger. The hand in Steve’s hair tightened, pulling at it. Steve’s back arched into Billy even as he held his stare.

“Fuck you.” He said and drew Steve by the front of his shirt into a kiss. Teeth clashed as they met and Steve could taste Billy. Something sweet, yet earthly. Like alcohol and sugar and something else. It was addictive. 

Steve was happy to respond, arms winding around Billy’s neck. Their tongues fought and danced and Steve licked into Billy’s mouth, savouring the taste and feeling. They couldn’t get close enough. Billy broke away to kiss and mouth away at his neck. He nuzzled his nose into Steve’s skin slightly.

“Fuck you, Harrington.”

Steve chuckled out a hoarse laugh, pulling at Billy’s curls, enjoying the moan it elicited from him. “Gladly.”


End file.
